Anne Rouse
Anne Barrett Rouse (born September 26, 1954) is an American-English poet, who has been cited as a noted American-British contributor to contemporary British poetry. Life Rouse was born in Washington, D.C., and grew up in Virginia She read history at the University of London. She has since long been a resident of the United Kingdom. After reading History at Bedford, she worked as a nurse and as the director of a local branch of the mental health charity Mind. Now a freelance writer, she has had numerous residencies, including fellowships at the University of Glasgow and the Courtauld Institute of Art. All 4 of her collections to date have been published by Bloodaxe Books. A poem from Sunset Grill ''(2007), "Athletic," was published in a book on women and sport, ''Crossing Boundaries: An international anthology of women's experiences in sport; 2 other poems from the same collection, "Faith Healers" and "Memo to Auden," were published in the anthology New British Poetry in 2004. Her poem "Glass" was published in The Guardian and she has also had work published in The Independent, Observer, Atlantic Monthly and Times Literary Supplement. Rouse has performed her poetry at Arvon Foundation, the South Bank, Aldeburgh Poetry Festival, and Almeida Theatre. Rouse is a fellow of the Royal Literary Fund. She lives in East Sussex. Writing Rouse has been described by the International Poetry Society as an "accomplished and intelligent writer" and by others as a poet of "great formal deftness", with a fine gift for social themes incorporated into her poetry. A miniaturist, Rouse, especially in her earlier works, often draws upon her experiences as a mental health worker and nurse and displays elements of gothic horror. Her poems often fuse together the ordinary and the bizarre, often with use of satire and humor. Several of the poems in Timing (2007) were written as performances pieces, such as "Spunk Talking," and some have been described as being "hymns to the momentary and the marvelously futile: physical love, football, the preoccupations of patients on a dementia ward, fashion, and poetry itself." In 2008, Rouse published The Upshot: New and selected poems. This included the poem "The Divided," a poem which has been described as constructing "a modern meta-physic out of love and the daily, set against the latent (sometimes tragic) divisions in contemporary society." Recognition Rouse was a prizewinner in the 1989 Kent Literature Festival and a guest reader at the 1990 Poetry Festival. Her collections Sunset Grill (1993) and Timing (1997) were Poetry Book Society Recommendations. In 2004 she recorded her poems "Childminding," "The Anaesthetist," "Sighting," and "Testament" for the British Council. Publications *''Sunset Grill''. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1993. * Timing. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1997. * The School of Night. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2004. * The Upshot: New and selected poems. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anne Rouse, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 18, 2015. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Glass" *Anne Rouse at Verse Daily ;Audio / video *Anne Rouse reads Percy Bysshe Shelley's Ode to the West Wind ;Books *Anne Rouse at Amazon.com ;About *Anne Rouse at the Royal Literary Fund *Anne Rouse at Bloodaxe Books *Interview at Bookgroup.info. Category:1954 births Category:American women poets Category:British women poets Category:Women writers from Virginia Category:Women writers from Washington, D.C. Category:Living people Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:People from Virginia Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets